tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
Knocked Over By My Mom
This is the tenth episode of Survivor: Brazil-One World Challenges Reward Challenge: Touchy Subjects The castaways would, in private, answer a survey about their fellow tribemates. They would then have to guess whose name came up the most from the group. Each time a castaway guessed correctly, they would be given the opportunity to chop at a rope that held a weight above a statuette that represented another castaway. After three chops of the rope, the statuette would be smashed and that castaway would be eliminated from the challenge. The last castaway whose statuette was not smashed would win reward. Reward: Horseback Ride With Their Loved Ones Winner: '''Joseph Kiser (Trevor Daniels and Kelly Tiernan) '''Immunity Challenge: Pool Party The castaways would throw rocks at a tile which would cause a bundle of puzzle pieces to drop to the ground. The first four castaways who broke their tiles would move on to the second round of digging up a key that would unlock the puzzle pieces. The puzzle pieces would then be assembled into a wheel that would be used to crank a pulley, which would lower two wooden planks. The first two castaways who completed the second round would move on the final round. The planks would be used to cross a rope bridge. The castaway would then race across a series of disks suspended on ropes. First to cross the disks would win Individual Immunity. 'Winner: '''Kelly Tiernan Story Night 27 The final eight return from Tribal after Trevor idol'd out Wendy. The women who voted with Wendy congratulate Trevor on his move. They then separate to talk about what they need to do. Joanna worries that they will need to go to rocks. Steph then brings up the possibility of throwing either Kelly or Sky's vote and then voting out the other person, as Joseph and Trevor may find another idol and use it on themselves. Day 28 The final eight meet Jeff for their next reward challenge. They are shocked to hear that they will be competing for a chance to be with their loved one. Joanna's boyfriend, Freddie. Joseph's mom, Paula. Kelly's husband, TJ. Riley's sister, Amanda. Sky's husband, Patrick. Stephanie's brother, Dan. Trevor's cousin, James. And Violet's husband, Carl. Jeff then explains the challenge. For winning the challenge, Jeff allows Joseph to choose two people to take on reward. Without thinking twice, Joseph chooses Kelly and Trevor. Everyone else goes back to camp without their loved one. The three winners and their loved one arrive at their reward and start to get on their horses. Joseph helps his mom onto his horse but she is unable to get up and falls onto Joseph, knocking him down. The two laugh with Joseph saying 'I just go knocked over by my mom!' He eventually helps his mom onto the horse and begin the ride to their destination. At camp, Violet does try to convince Sky to flip on her alliance, saying she would have a better shot at winning the million dollars. However, Sky tells Violet she won't even consider flipping on her allies, saying she would be number five. Violet then brings up that she is on the bottom of her own alliance as Joseph didn't even take her on reward. Sky ignores Violet and goes to the shelter to rest. Violet vents her frustrations to Stephanie and Joanna about Sky not flipping. Stephanie suggests talking to Kelly, as she would make moves against her own allies. Stephanie then says that if Kelly votes Joseph, they can all vote Sky as Joseph and Trevor won't give her the idol no matter what. The three agree and Riley is told the plan as soon as she joins the trio. Later in the afternoon, Joseph, Kelly, and Trevor return from reward. As soon as they return, the eight scatter around the camp to look for the idol. Kelly goes off alone and searches around the well. She finds the idol hidden in a tree stump next to the well and runs off before she is spotted. She then stuffs the idol in her jacket pocket and returns to camp. After everyone stops looking for the idol, Stephanie approaches Kelly about voting Joseph. She says that Joseph could win as he hasn't pissed anyone off and is incredibly social. Kelly considers the move but says she will need time to think it over. Day 29 During the day, Sky hangs out with her alliance and ignores the opposing alliance, flat out brushing them off if they try to talk to her. Violet asks Sky to help her collect water, to which the teacher says she doesn't help those who don't respect her. This causes Violet to silently fume as Stephanie offers to help her. While they collect water, Violet goes off about Sky and how she is rude for no reason. When the two return to camp, Stephanie suggests doing yoga. Everyone except Joseph, Trevor and Sky agree to do it. When asked why, Joseph and Trevor say that they aren't the yoga type while Sky just ignores her. While the girls do yoga, Joseph and Trevor sneak off to look for the idol again. They search for an hour and begin to panic when they come up empty handed. Trevor spots the area Kelly found the idol and sees the hole, speculating that the idol was found already. They return to camp and tell Sky and Kelly what they saw. Both girls, however, deny having the idol. Kelly suggests Violet and Stephanie may have it as they went to the well together. Day 30 The final eight meet Jeff for their next immunity challenge. Stephanie gives back the necklace and Jeff explains the challenge. At the start, Sky and Violet struggle to smash their tile while Stephanie and Kelly get it on their first throw. Trevor is the third to knock out a tile and, surprisingly, Riley knocks out the fourth tile, advancing her into the next round. At the start of the second round, Kelly and Stephanie dig hard while Riley struggles. Trevor manages to find his pieces and puts it together and gets his plank, sending him to the final round. Kelly finds her pieces at the same time as Stephanie. Kelly is the first to put her puzzle together and gets her planks, advancing her to the final round. In the final round, Trevor uses his board to take long steps. Kelly follows Trevor's lead and they both reach the second platform at the same time. While Trevor runs across the disks, Kelly jumps over the disks and onto her platform, winning her immunity. As they return to camp, Joseph, Trevor and Sky agree to vote out Riley, as she is the least likely to have an idol. Sky tells Kelly, who agrees with her. However, Kelly begins to ponder her chances of going against Trevor or Joseph at the end. Meanwhile, Riley tries to get her allies to vote out Joseph, citing him as a threat. However, Stephanie says that he could have the idol and it would be safer to vote Sky. Joanna goes to Kelly and continues to try and convince her to vote Joseph. Kelly worries that she will be put on the bottom of the alliance. Joanna says she still wants to go to the end together and it would only work if she flips. At Tribal, Stephanie voices her concern about going to rocks as it would be the last thing she would want to do. Joseph also voices his concern of rocks as he doesn't think anyone had found the idol. When the jury is brought up, Kelly says the jury doesn't really like who is left so it will be hard to convince them to give her the money, which causes Wendy to smirk. The tribe is then called to vote. When the votes are read, Jeff reads three Sky votes and three Riley votes. When the Joseph vote is brought up, it causes confusion in the Joseph, Sky, and Trevor alliance. The final vote is for Sky, blindsiding her and sending her to the jury. As Sky's torch is snuffed, Kelly shoots a glare at Joanna. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on ''Survivor... * Joseph and Trevor are in trouble. * Riley tries to take control of the game. * Will the girls continue their control of the game? Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Brazil-One World